


Between the Dusk and the Dawn

by FluoxetineHcl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Kissing, Light Angst, Mild Language, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance, Smut, Tent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 03:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluoxetineHcl/pseuds/FluoxetineHcl
Summary: She wanted to forget her grief. He wanted to forget the crumbling world. She yearned his presence. He only wanted to feel her. / Cor x OC,





	Between the Dusk and the Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for @billow on AO3 for helping the grammar check in this fanfic!

**BETWEEN THE DUSK AND THE DAWN**

* * *

The trembling hands, tortured heart, weakened legs, endless cry ― she was exhausted and devastated as she placed her eyes to the north east, the place where her home was, where her happiness bloomed, where everything was begun and then ended. The dry tears left its stain on her cheeks, as she hugged her quivering knees while sitting on the hard and cold surface of the haven's ground. The dancing flame of the campfire didn't give its warmth, as her heart was suffering in loss and grief.

Insomnia had fallen, destroyed by the Niflheim's army at the treaty sign ceremony. All of the talk about the peace was only pretext, they had no intention to end the war in the first place. Countless people had lost their life, their families, their home, their everything. For her, she had lost her father, member of the royal council, who was killed in the room where the treaty sign was supposed to be held. And she had lost her mother, who was in citadel's infirmary with her, killed by the infantrymen because she was shielding her daughter from the rain of bullets showering on them.

Eira Heallint was a crownsguard's medic, yet she couldn't save her mother's life. Even though she was blessed with magic power to heal people, without using the King's magic as its source but time and nature, she didn't have a chance to cast the healing spell on her. Her mother's heart had already stopped beating after the third bullet.

Even though her man was quick enough to come and save her, to slay the Niflheim troops before they killed her, Eira couldn't forgive herself because she let her mother die in front of her eyes. She was powerless, useless, even the blue-eyed man had to drag her, holding her hand as he led her to leave the crumbling citadel.

"Eira…"

Cor Leonis couldn't stop his brittle voice that escaped his throat seeing how the young woman he loved was shattered. He had already finished setting up the tent for them, and seeing her fragile body trembling in fear and sorrow crushed his heart, destroying it into hundred sharp fragments that stabbed his chest.

"Please, rest." Cor sat beside her, placing his hand on her shoulder. It hurt him when he caught the sadness in her eyes. He could see how the tears welled up beneath her eyelids and slipped to her cheeks again. Heaviness began to torment his chest but he could only pull her frail body to his chest, hugging her as she sobbed in despair.

Her weeping voice pierced his chest, stomping it violently with grief. Her lament pricked him in agony. Even _the Immortal _himself couldn't survive the sadness that was brought by his lover. Her tears killed him slowly, crushing him in every choked sob that made its way out from her lips.

"Eira," he couldn't find any other words to utter. He wished by calling her name she would stop crying, raise her face, and look at him in her usual soothing gaze. Almost everything in her life was snatched away from her. What was left was him, only him. Even though his oath was to give his fidelity to the late king of Lucis and the future king, Cor knew that his true devotion was for his young woman.

It was Eira Heallint, the one that showered him with warm affection, kindness, and love. Despite the fact that he was twenty-four years older than her, she insisted to pour every drop of her love to him. No matter how much he tried to discourage her, to ask her to love someone around her age, she never gave up her love on him. The determination melted him, when he finally realized that he also fell in love with her, from her serene eyes that gazed him in soothing sheen, her alluring hair with the same color as raven's feather, her mellifluous voice especially when she called his name, her sweet smile that made his heart flutter, and her existence that never failed to bring smile in his life.

However, the cruel tragedy washed away her smile, engulfing her inside the sadness that didn't seem to fade. No matter how Cor caressed her head, called her name, or hugged her, she didn't stop crying.

"Cor…"

When she finally called his name, Cor loosened his embrace so that he could see her face. He moved one of his hands to her cheek, slowly raised her face while wiping the trace of tears on her reddened skin.

"I'm here," Cor whispered, gently and softly.

"You're here," Eira closed her eyes for a slight moment as she inhaled the cold air of the gloomy night. She brought her hand to touch Cor's hand on her face, and when she reached the warmth from his skin, she opened her eyes to take a deep look on clear blue eyes that were staring at her.

"Don't leave me," she begged with her brittle whisper. She had lost too many things today, and she didn't want to experience the same pain anymore. She only had one thing left, Cor Leonis. A man whose blue eyes enticed her, that now looked at her with love that intermingled with sorrow. The marshal whose hoarse voice was trembling as he called her name tonight. The Immortal whose life was the only reason left in this world for her to be able to live.

"I won't." Even if it was a lie, Cor tried to promise her. There would be danger lurking everywhere as long as he was still the marshal of the crownsguard. No one could guarantee his safety, even Cor himself. The war that failed to meet its end, the menace of daemons and monsters, the duty to stand on the front line; they were only a few of the hundreds of reasons that were capable of killing him. He hated how people gave him _the Immortal _as a nickname.

But, if it was for her, he didn't mind to be _the Immortal._

Even when the world had been turned upside down, Eira found that the beauty and clarity of his eyes remained the same. She wanted to gaze on it for eternity, afraid that she would lose it. The serenity, the tranquility, and the calmness from those eyes were the things she yearned. She wanted to dive into his stunning blue eyes, threw all of her sadness away, and hid the painful calamity to somewhere else because what she wanted now was his love, his warmth so she knew that his presence was not an illusion, his touch so she knew that he was alive, that indeed she was alive. She wanted the proof of his existence, to assure herself that Cor Leonis who hugged her was indeed not an imaginary figure she created in her mind.

No one stated their demand through words. Cor brought his face closer, looking at her eyes that reflected the faint blue and red spark from the haven's light and the campfire. At the same time, Eira moved her face closer to her man, and then slowly closed her eyes until their lips brushed each other.

She wanted to forget her grief. He wanted to forget the crumbling world. She yearned for his presence. And he wanted to feel her. They needed the comfort from each other's warmth and love. They wanted to ease their own sorrow and grief. He was the only one left in her life. She was more important than his own life. He didn't want her to drown in the ocean of misery. She didn't want to let him go.

She wittingly opened her lips, so that his tongue would find its way to enter her mouth and swirl hers in passion. He pulled away every few seconds to take a breath, then devoured her again, and again. She already knew his movement, his timing, his rhythm, as she pulled her lips away at the same time to take a breath, then brought her face closer again while tilting her face in a different angle to follow his movements.

He circled one of his arms around her waist and another one on her back which slowly moved to her side, to her stomach, and slipped inside her crumpled shirt. Her skin was soft and warm and he let himself trail his fingertips to her curves as they kissed. He wanted to relish every inch of her softness with his skin. He needed her, he only wanted to fill his mind with her and her only. Even if it was temporary, he didn't want to think about anything else—the loss of his king, the destroyed city where he lived, or the ache that gnawed his heart. He wanted to immerse himself in the enchantment from her. The one created by Eira Heallint.

She gasped and unwittingly let out a muffled moan when the rough surface of his skin met hers.

"C-Cor…"

She was startled when his hand travelled upwards from her stomach to her breasts.

"Hmm…"

He halted his movement right when he slipped his fingers beneath her undergarments. He looked in her eyes, trying to find the sign of objection. But, seeing how she bit her lower lips and gazed at him, somehow made him hesitate to continue his will.

"May I?" he whispered, asking for her permission because he didn't want to do it without her consent after all. She was in grief, and perhaps, even after all of those passionate kisses, she didn't have the right mood to go far beyond.

"N-not outside…"

Cor smirked hearing her answer. However, instead of stopping, he locked her lips in a blazing desire, sucking her lips, twirling her tongue, and savoring her hungrily. He could feel her body temperature increased as she flinched whenever he moved his hand. He loved how she gave him a soft moan when his hand travelled on her breast and caressed it with lascivious fondle. He drew his face simply to watch the intoxicated expression she made under his touch. The thin eyebrows that curved upward, the half-closed eyelids as if begging him to give all of his love, and the parted open lips that asked him for more kisses.

Cor wondered how a woman could be this enticing. He kissed her cheek, and when he did it, he found that her slightly heavy breath tickled his face.

"Cor…"

Her voice was like an invitation, the request that awoke something in him. But he wanted to savor her slowly, take pleasure in every second that he would spend with her tonight. He didn't want to end it quickly, but with every kiss he grew impatient.

"Eira." He kissed her forehead, her eyelids, downward to her small nose, and lastly to her soft and voluptuous lips, "Let me have you tonight."

She was too shy to answer even with a simple nod. His blue eyes paralyzed her entire body, and the words he had whispered sent shivers down her spine. The scorching heat filled her chest and the strength had already left her limbs. She wanted to give him the permission, but what escaped her lips was only his name.

Cor Leonis gave up, done with teasing. He stood up and pulled her hand until she raised her body to stand. In swift movement he lifted her and carried her tiny body in his arms. He strode inside the tent after roughly taking off his shoes and placed her on the soft sleeping bag he brought from inside his car. He only had one, so maybe he would sleep without one tonight. Even Cor wasn't sure whether he would be capable of sleeping tonight.

He pushed her body until she lay down on his blue sleeping bag. He crawled on top of her, using his hands to cage her beneath. The throbbing in his chest was uncontrollably loud, ferociously thudding as he landed his gaze on her. He could clearly see her slender neck, as she tilted her head when he leaned closer to her.

"Hnh…" Eira bit her lower lip, struggling to hold her voice when the man sunk his teeth and sucked her neck. The pain brought pleasure in her, burnt her entire body in longing desire. She gripped his upper arms, trying to hold the pain that gave her a peculiar sensation.

When Cor heard her voice, it made him add his strength instead. He devoured her as if she was a luscious supper and he enjoyed the taste of her skin that touched his tongue. It made him hungry and craved for her more and more.

He raised his face to see the result of his work, the purple mark on her delicate fair skin. He smirked while caressing it with his forefinger and took a glance at the woman who was panting heavily beneath him. He moved his right hand to the white shirt she wore, swiftly unbuttoned it from the top. It was his shirt, she changed her blood stained dress in the car before they came to haven. She couldn't stand the scent of blood for long, and that was why she agreed to change her clothes in the car. Cor had closed his eyes at that time, but not this time. He would be the one who undressed her and then explore every curve of her body with his fingers and with his lips.

The slight cold air touched Eira's body when he unbuttoned her shirt, exposing her skin to the brown-haired man that never lifted his gaze from her. And when he didn't look at her, he would kiss her lips, or plant his kiss on her skin, on her neck, her shoulder, her chest, on every part that he wanted to mark. Her cries filled the entire tent, as the man inflicted pain on her skin. Leaving damp and heated marks on it while she tried hard not to scream louder than this. She hated the pain, but if it was the pain that was brought by Cor Leonis as he embraced her with love, she would gladly welcome it, as much as possible.

"C-Cor...!" She widened her eyes when he felt his finger entered her core, as it gave pleasure to her entire body, from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. She couldn't hold her voice anymore since the man filled the void in her, successfully reaching the spot that brought the unexplainable sensation in her.

Another finger made its way, adding another pleasure that stung her mind. She gripped his shirt as he played with her, teased her with his movement, while sometimes calling her name with his hoarse whisper. Her heartbeat was never this loud, she could feel the thud knocking her chest from within. Her breathing was shallow and unsteady and the marshal didn't grant her the mercy.

"Eira… I love you…"

However, she couldn't reply to him with words because the man already made his way in her, thrusting her violently, ferociously. It was an overwhelming elation that was created in him when he looked at how the ravishing figure who cried under him curving her body in response to his acts. She was his beloved prey and he had already become the beast who devoured her soul bits by bits.

Eira heaved for breath, even inhaling between the harsh movements under his influence was a great endeavor. He choked her with the passion, and he snatched her ability to think. What was on her mind was him, him, and him only. The nightmare that she saw this evening had completely erased because she was already immersed in him; the man that she loved deeply, the one who robbed her heart, and the only reason for her to stay alive even after all of the misfortune that befell her.

Cor Leonis started to take off his coat and his black T-shirt under. He was burning because of her, the sweat was dripping off his skin, and he needed the air to dry it off. He was not the man who finished his business in haste, because he was the one who took pleasure in every split second he spent with the woman he loved. He wanted to hover in ecstasy with the same speed as his lover, he wanted to come together with her. He wanted her to take the same pleasure as him, until she didn't have strength anymore, until she became too weak to even stand on her legs, until she almost fainted, until she slept in exhaustion because of him.

He was not completely without mercy. He let her take a breath after the first one. He showered her with kisses on her lips, caressing her head, down to her cheeks. A gentle smile formed on his face; he was grateful to have her by his side. He loved her, to the moon and back. Every day he fell in love with her deeper and deeper, even though she was twenty-four years younger than him, even though he thought that he was not worth having her love. However, it was her love that he needed, it was her warmth that he desired.

"I'm not done yet… Can you keep up with me?"

Eira was too weak to state her agreement, and she longed for him so she would never object. She wanted him, so much, even if she was allowed to say, she wanted him to break her. Cor was too addictive and she knew she would never get enough, unless her stamina stated otherwise.

Cor flipped her body and took off her shirt completely since it hindered him to take a good look on her back. He hadn't marked her behind yet, and it was his obligation to stain her fair skin with the purple traces. No words could explain how her moans put him under her spell and enchantment, the one that increased his urge to relinquish the wave of heat into her. He pulled her hips, raised her and forced her to support her body with both of her trembling hands.

A moan escaped her throat when Cor shoved his length into her core. She gripped the blue nylon beneath, trying hard not to fall and kept supporting her torso. She could hear the soft panting from her behind, as the man increased his speed and tortured her with immense satisfaction. Strength had already left from her limbs, as she buried her face to the soft surface beneath. She could feel her consciousness slip away from her, as the overflowed heat filled her body. She forgot that she shouldn't underestimate the strength of the marshal. Agreeing for the second round meant that he would devour her for more rounds. Because after the second one, the man couldn't control himself anymore.

He became rough, ruthless, and vicious, more and more in every second and in every movement. The young lady didn't find her strength anywhere, as she leaned weakly beneath the man. It was after the fourth, when the man finally lay down next to her, hugging her under his firm hands. He took a deep inhale as he tried to control his breathing, to calm his tumultuous heartbeat due to his intense passion that dominated his act.

He looked at the serene face of his lover who closed her eyes and panted heavily. He caressed her cheek, took aside a few of her raven strands that covered her face and tucked it behind her ears.

"Was it too much?"

Eira struggled to open her eyes and find his calming blue eyes. Her breath was shallow and unsteady. The world was spinning, and it felt like she was hovering now.

"I'm tired…"

Cor chuckled as she stated the words and snuggled her head into his bare chest and nuzzled him. He couldn't help but smile and caress her head.

"Eira…"

"Hmm…"

"I love you…"

Cor couldn't see it, but she lifted up the corner of her lips to faintly smile as she heard his hoarse voice. She was ready to drown into her sleep, slowly, inside the serenity that he gave through his arms

"Cor… I love you…" When the young woman stated her words, she started to fall asleep, soundly and calmly.

Cor took a deep inhale, filling his lungs with her scent that mixed up with his. He kissed her forehead, and closed his eyes for a second before releasing his arms from her and moved away from her. He lifted her body and helped her to get inside his sleeping bag, caressing her sleeping face for the last time tonight before he kissed her head.

"Eira, please don't leave me…"

He leaned his head near her, holding her hand through the unzipped opening from his sleeping bag, and kissed her fingers. He gazed at her for a few seconds until he finally decided to sleep after she gave in to slumber.

"Eira… I love you…"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fic! I'm not English native speaker so my vocab/grammar is far from perfect. I would be very happy to hear your review/comment/critics


End file.
